


Allegiance

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Abduction, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Manipulation, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Sex, Spoilers, Trauma, newtina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: CRIMES OF GRINDLEWALD SPOILERS AHEAD!Grindelwald gives Queenie a difficult task that will test the devotion of those on both sides. Will she choose to use her own sister as bait for the man who loves her desperately?-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_“You will bring Newt Scamander to me – use any means you see fit. My recourses are at your full disposal.” Sensing her apprehension, Grindelwald stood and made his way to stand at her side. “You will do this for me, Queenie.” He said, “And then I will owe you a great debt.”





	1. Chapter 1

Queenie daintily picked up her ceramic tea cup from its saucer and took it to her lips. She gently blew air across the top of the boiling liquid in an attempt to cool it slightly. She felt his eyes watching her as she took a sip. The tea instantly burnt her tongue but she pretended not to notice as she placed the cup back down, dabbing her tongue against the roof of her mouth.  
Grindelwald sat on the armchair across from her, one leg crossed over the other. He examined her with his gaze, taking in every detail of her features. He often did this when they were alone together.

It had been four months since the events of Paris and she would be lying if she said she was happy in her current situation. Grindelwald hadn’t allowed her to visit Jacob and the only correspondence she had with him was a phone call once a week, which she knew was being supervised by one of his followers.

“My dear,” Gellert began, pulling Queenie from her train of thought. “I have been thinking long and hard about what your first mission should be and I have finally reached a conclusion.” The hair on the back of Queenie’s neck perked up. “It will prove your unwavering loyalty to me.” He said softly, without breaking eye contact.  
“Anything.” Queenie replied, eager to please.  
“You will bring Newt Scamander to me – use any means you see fit. My recourses are at your full disposal.” Sensing her apprehension, Grindelwald stood and made his way to stand at her side. He sat on the arm of the couch she was sitting on and placed a tender hand on her thigh.  
“You will do this for me, Queenie.” He said, “And then I will owe you a great debt.” His silver tongue told her what she wanted to hear. “You are not a girl anymore. I have watched you blossom into a capable woman over these months we’ve spent together. I have complete faith in you.” He leant down and placed a soft but possessive kiss on the top of her head before slinking out of the room.

Queenie sat frozen in her chair for a few minutes, contemplating the task that had been placed upon her. Maybe if she pleased him, he would allow her to see Jacob.

,___,  
[O.o]  
/)__)  
-"--"-

“Come to bed.” Tina’s voice called out from his bedroom. Newt ascended from his basement as quickly as he could manage after hearing her ask for him. He made his way into the bedroom and picked up his pyjama’s from the end of the bed and paused before heading into the bathroom to clean up. Tina was laying on the right side of the bed, smiling up at him.   
“Hey you…” He managed to say, his lips curling into a grin.  
“Hey you.” She replied, patting his side of the bed, “Hurry up” She whispered playfully.

Tina waited patiently for Newt to join her, letting her eyes close as she lay on her side, facing the bathroom door. She smiled when she felt the soft tugging of the blankets being moved as Newt slipped under the covers. She didn’t open her eyes until she felt him place a gentle kiss on her nose. She giggled and ran her hand through his hair before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Newt gained her permission before slipping his hand passed the waistband of her cotton trousers. She moaned softly as he pressed his fingers between her folds, just enough to excite her. She kissed him on the neck and gently tugged on his hair. Newt let out a gasp as Tina pulled his head back. She wrapped her top right leg around his hip and it opened her up for him. He slowly slipped a finger inside her, careful to still flick her with his thumb. Tina tightened her grip on his hair and he pulled against her, stimulating them both. Newt licked his lips before beginning to shift his way down the bed. Just as his tongue was about to touch her, Tina’s voice stopped him.

“Wait…” She panted. Newt froze.  
“What’s wrong?” He shimmied back up so he was facing her. He found her hands and intertwined their fingers. “Are you alright?”  
“Do you mind if we stop?” Tina whispered, her eyes growing glossy. “I just don’t feel right.” Newt gently squeezed her hands.  
“No, of course.” He searched her eyes. “Come here.” Tina moved closer and allowed Newt to wrap her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest as he gently stroked her dark hair.

“I just… thinking of Queenie…” She stuttered. “We still have no idea where she is, or if she is even safe.” Newt felt her body begin to tremble.  
“Hey,” He soothed, “just breathe.” He knew it was no use telling her that everything was fine or that Queenie still loved her because those were things he could not guarantee.  
“I need to know that she’s safe.” Tina cried. “It’s been four months, Newt!”  
“Queenie is a smart woman, Tina. She knows how to keep herself out of danger.”  
“But she still went with him!” Tina sobbed, gripping Newt’s clothing, trying to anchor herself. There was a long pause as Tina cried into his chest.  
“I know… I know.” Newt rubbed her back softly until her sobbing ceased and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

>\--- _the next morning_ \---<

Newt slipped out of bed in the early hours of the morning to tend to his beasts, leaving Tina lying in bed fast asleep. He planned to be back before she woke up. She moaned as her dreams consumed the remainder of her time sleeping.  
“Teenie!” How odd, Queenie’s voice was echoing around inside her dream. “Teenie, I need you” Tina jolted awake and reached for her wand on the bedside table. “Tina!” She leapt out of bed, following the voice that she now knew was real. She found herself in the living room where the fireplace had lit itself.

She stared in disbelief as within the embers of the hearth, her sister’s face was staring back at her, calling out her name.


	2. Chapter 2

“Queenie?” Tina scurried to kneel down in front of the hearth. Her sister was obviously distressed.  
“Tina, I need your help!” She said frantically.   
“What? Where are you?” Tina said.   
“I don’t know, Teenie! It’s some kinda castle in Austria. I think it’s called Nurmengard or something!”   
“What’s going on?” Tina pressed, Queenie’s eyes lit up.   
“You have to come! Please!” Queenie said. “I don’t wanna be here anymore! I made a mistake!”   
“I’m on my way, hun”! Tina said.   
“Bring Newt too!” Queenie tacked on.   
“He’s still got his travel ban, I’ll have to come alone.”  
“Oh…” Queenie couldn’t hide her shock, but Tina didn’t notice.   
“I’ll find you, I promise!” Tina said as Queenie’s face began to fade from the fireplace.   
“Please hurry!” Queenie said as the embers crumbled back into the shape of tree bark burning against the bricks. 

“Newt!” Tina called out, rushing into the basement. “Newt I have to go!” She found him with only his lower half sticking out of the augurey enclosure. She roughly pulled on his belt to get his attention.   
“It’s Queenie, I have to go!” Tina said, pulling her coat over her shoulders.   
“Hold on a moment, go where?” Newt put his hands on Tina’s hips to steady her.   
“Austria.” Tina huffed, “She said she’s in some kind of castle. I have to save her before anything else happens.”   
“How did she-?” Newt began.   
“Through the fireplace.” Tina jutted in.   
“Yes, let me grab my-“   
“You can’t come! Your travel ban, remember?” Tina reminded him.   
“Well I avoided that-“  
“We can’t risk you going to prison, Newt!” Tina interrupted, her face growing red. “I’m sorry!” She leant in and pressed her lips to his. “I’ll communicate when I can, mercy Lewis! I have to go!” Newt kept hold of her hand.   
“Tina, how are you going to get there?” She swung around and her desperate eyes met his.  
“I’ll take the floo network from the ministry.” She said confidently.  
“Promise me you’ll be safe. No unnecessary risks…” He begged.   
“She’s my sister, Newt…” Tina frowned before kissing his hand and pulling herself free of his grip.   
“I love you.” Newt called after her.  
“I love you.” She repeated, yelling back down the stairs as she grabbed her wand from the benchtop and buttoned up her coat. As soon as she was in the kitchen she disapparated leaving Newt alone, still feeling the touch of her hands on his cheeks.

>\--- British Ministry of Magic ---<

After persuading the Ministry officials to grant her access to the floo network on such short notice, Tina found herself standing in front of an emerald green and black tiled fireplace. It’s opening was large but she knew she would still have to stoop to get into it. The official gave her a bored expression before waving her on, signalling that she was free to leave. She gave a small nod back before taking a large breath in and charging into the fireplace.

Green flames engulfed her body but she felt no pain. She felt herself being pulling in every which direction and she struggled to breathe as the teleportation continued. She reached a hand to her stomach as she felt as though she was about to throw up. Within seconds the flames subsided and she stumbled out of a cobblestone fireplace. An attendant quickly rushed up to her, extending a bucket in her hands.   
“Are you alright, miss?” she said with a thick German accent. Tina grabbed the bucket with both hands and emptied the contents of her stomach into it.   
“It’s okay, long distance journey’s do take their toll on the body.” She rubbed a gentle hand up and down Tina’s back. “Have a seat.” She directed her to sit on a wooden desk chair at the side of the room.

Holding the bucket beneath her chin, Tina finally looked up to take in her surroundings. The Austrian Ministry was humble looking. Low ceilings and cobbled walls, an autumn coloured rug decorating the wooden floor. She was brought back by the attendant’s friendly voice.   
“I will fetch the immigration officer.” Taking the bucket with her, she left Tina sitting dazed on her perch. Moments later a short man in a waistcoat entered the room and took the seat beside her, ledger book in hand.   
“Porpentina Goldstein?” He questioned.   
“Yes.” Tina replied, wiping her lips with her handkerchief.   
“What is the purpose of your entry to Austria?” He asked.   
“Uh, ministry business.” She hastily replied.   
“Are you an auror, miss Goldstein?”   
“Yes.” She reached into the coat and pulled out her identification card, allowing it’s many panels to flip open. The officer briefly examined it before interrogating her further.   
“So you’re an American Auror. However, you just entered the country from Britain?” He seemed suspicious.   
“Yes, I have been staying with my partner in London.” She said.   
“Could you give me their name, for records purposes.” Newt and Tina hadn’t yet made their relationship public. Tina hesitated before answering, not wishing to spark a flair up of attention for Newt, but having to trust that this information was to remain confidential.   
“Um, Newton Scamander.” Tina replied, softly.

“Okay, now I just need your passport, miss Goldstein.” The man said calmly. Tina handed him the small leather book and he flipped to a new page. He tapped his wand to the parchment and a purple stamp blotted itself onto the paper.   
“Welcome to Austria.” He handed her passport back to her and left her to find her own way out.

,___,  
[O.o]  
/)__)  
-"--"-

Queenie stood in the foyer of the castle with Abernathy.   
“So uh, when she gets here… I’ll talk to her for a bit, you know, try and get her to bring Newt here. But, if she starts getting suspicious can you just, like um, grab her or something. We’ll keep her here and get a ransom message to Newt or something, you know…?” Her confidence was evaporating by the second. Abernathy nodded, still unable to speak with his forked tongue Grindelwald had given him.   
“Yeah, it’ll be fine. Just don’t hurt her, okay? She’s my sister…” Queenie said. Abernathy gently rested a hand on her shoulder, acknowledging the sacrifice she was about to make for their leader.

Suddenly there was a whipping sound, the sound of aparation, from the other side of the wall.   
“She’s here…” Queenie muttered. She gripped the door handle tightly. “You have to do this; you don’t have a choice…” She tried to reassure herself as she stepped through the door to face her older sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Tina studied a picture of Nurmengard castle long and hard while sitting on a park bench surrounded by snow. She was trying to memorise every detail of the exterior so that she would be able to aparate there successfully. Finally, when she felt game enough, she rose and moved behind the ministry building so she would be out of sight of any no-maj that happened to be walking by. She looked at the photograph one last time before closing her eyes and picturing it in her mind.

WHIP!

She appeared in the courtyard outside the main entrance. She couldn’t help but feel extremely vulnerable. She gripped her wand tightly as she began to make for the door.

To her surprise, they opened before she could reach it and Queenie’s blonde curls peeked through. Before she could react, her sister was running towards her with open arms.   
“Teen!” She cried, wrapping her arms around her taller sister’s neck and pulling her close. Tears swelled in Tina’s eyes. She buried her face in Queenie’s shoulder.   
“I’ve missed you so much! Are you alright?” Tina examined Queenie at arm’s length, checking her over for potential injuries.   
“No I’m fine! I’m so glad you came. I’m so sorry!” Queenie embraced her sister once again, both of them breathing frantically.

When Tina looked up again she saw Abernathy standing in the doorway.   
“Abernathy?” Tina whispered.   
“Oh, yeah! He’s helping me, don’t worry.” Queenie responded.   
“Well, let’s get you out of here.” Tina said, taking Queenie’s hand.   
“Wait, sis. The thing is… I really need ya to bring Newt here.” Queenie slipped her other hand over Tina’s wand hand, entangling their fingers.   
“No, Newt’s waiting back in London, I can take you to him now…” Tina said, suddenly panicked as Queenie slipped Tina’s wand from her grasp. “What are you doing?” Abernathy began to move closer to the women. “Queenie, give me my wand so that we can leave!” Tina reached for it but Queenie took a step back.   
“I’m sorry. Newt needs to come here. Can you do that for me, Teen?” Queenie said, her voice assertive.   
“No. Newt cannot travel internationally. Queenie, let’s go!” Tina said. “It’s not safe here. Give me my wand.” Tina tried to be reasonable. “I don’t understand…” Abernathy was right beside Tina now.   
“Can you bring him here or not?” Queenie said, her voice full of emotion.   
“Queenie, you know I can’t do that! What’s going on?” Queenie nodded to Abernathy who quickly wrapped his arms around Tina’s biceps, pulling her arms behind her.   
“Ugh, get your hands off me!” Tina cried. Once he had her secure with one arm he drew his wand and pressed it’s tip to her neck.   
“I’m sorry… But it’s for the greater good…” Queenie avoided eye contact before turning around and signalling for Abernathy to follow her.

“Queenie! Queenie!” Tina tried to get her sister’s attention as Abernathy forced her to begin shuffling forward. “Please don’t do this! Queenie!” She ignored her as she was pushed through the large entrance hall. They made their way into the parlour, Tina fighting to get herself free the entire way. Once they were inside, Queenie shut the door and Abernathy kicked behind Tina’s knees, forcing her to knell. He cast a binding spell and Tina’s wrists were locked together in the small of her back.   
“Queenie, can’t we talk about this? I can help you – whatever situation you’ve gotten yourself into, we can fix it together.”   
“You are going to help me, Tina. I’m sorry but you’re not going to like what’s gonna have to happen in order for me to be free.”

Tina suddenly froze when she heard a new voice in the room.   
“What have you brought me, my sweet?” Grindelwald purred. He was standing directly behind Tina, far from her field of vision. She tried to turn around but he took a fistful of her hair and kept her facing forward.   
“She’s the key to bringing Mr Scamander here.” Queenie said softly.   
“Ah, I see.” Gellert rubbed the back of Tina’s neck with his hands before grabbing hold of her jacket collar and dragging her along the floor, her legs scrambling beneath her to avoid being choked. “And what kind of awful treatments are you planning to inflict on your dear sister in order to make that happen?” He paused and grabbed Tina beneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him. She inhaled sharply and her brow formed a terrified crease.   
“Well, I was hoping to gain Ms Rosier’s assistance with that…” Queenie said.   
“Oh, you’re unwilling to do the dirty work yourself are you?” Grindelwald asked.   
“It will be more convincing this way…” Queenie continued. “I will pose as a captive as well.” Grindelwald smiled down at Tina while replying to Queenie.   
“Clever girl. You may use whichever room you like to store this one.” He pushed the side of Tina’s face in an attempt to send her to the floor. However, Tina was stronger than he expected and she pushed back against the physical contact.   
“Is that how it is?” He smirked before landing a powerful kick in her side, toppling her over. Tina groaned and Queenie looked away.   
“Please bring her.” She quietly directed to Abernathy.

Grindelwald settled into an armchair and watched as Abernathy hoisted Tina off the ground and dragged her through the door by the front of her jacket. Although she was much taller than him, he possessed more physical strength.   
“Queenie, you can still stop this! Let me go and we can leave.” Tina desperately tried to bargain. “The ministry can grant you safety.”   
“Stop it, Tina.” Queenie silenced her.   
“Please…” Tears spilled over Tina’s eyelashes, splashing onto her cheeks.   
“Shut up!” Queenie tried to block out the pain she was hearing in her sister’s mind as she quickened her pace down the hall towards Rosier’s quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

“Newt?” Bunty peered over a railing to find Newt sitting on the ground leaning against the wall beneath her. “Are you alright?” She walked down the stairs so that she would be on the same level as him and examined him closely before approaching. He had a newspaper clipping in his hands and he was deeply focused on the woman’s face it presented.   
“Is that your Tina?” Bunty smiled. Newt nodded. “Where is she? I haven’t seen her around today.”   
“Don’t worry about that, Bunty.” Newt said stiffly. He looked back down at Tina’s chuffed smile in the paper, her eyes were glistening.   
“I’ll start on the Leucrotta then; needs her teeth cleaned.” Bunty said awkwardly before moving off.   
“Thank you.” Newt said before running his hands though his hair in a stressed manner. Waiting for news from Tina was agonising.

,___,  
[O.o]  
/)__)  
-"--"-

Rosier quickly agreed to lend her skills to Queenie, smirking at the girl request.   
“Would you like to do it now, or do you think we should wait until the morning?” Vinda asked.   
“Let’s just get it over with. We can send out the message tomorrow.” Queenie replied.

Tina was led through the winding corridors of the castle. She panicked further when she was dragged down a set of stairs into a stone basement area. Queenie flicked her wand and conjured two chairs from thin air.   
“Remove her coat.” She directed to Abernathy. He released her bonds and roughly pulled her jacket from her shoulders before grabbing her by the back of the neck to keep her from running. Queenie pointed to the chair on the left and Abernathy forced Tina to sit. He pulled her arms behind her before binding them with an enchantment. He tapped her ankles and they sealed themselves to the legs of the chair.

“Queenie, please stop this now! We can go home!” Tina begged.   
“It’s too late for that now, Teen. I have a job to do.” Queenie sat down in the chair beside her and allowed Abernathy to tie her up.   
“What are you doing?” Tina protested.   
“Do it.” Queenie said, despair in her voice. Tina could sense that what she was doing she believed to be the only option.

Vinda started up a film camera from the corner of the room and directed it towards the women. She gave a quick wave to signal that the film was rolling.   
“Newt!” Queenie screamed. Tina put the pieces together and quickly called out,   
“No! It’s a trap!” She knew the film wouldn’t have any sound but she begged he would be able to read her lips. Abernathy quickly sliced his wand across Tina’s chest, cutting into her skin and ripping open her white blouse.   
“No!” Her sister yelled.   
“Queenie!” Tina screamed, looking down to see blood spilling from the wound across her body. She squirmed in agony and Abernathy made another cut along her leg.   
“Stop!” Queenie cried. Tina heard her sister and could tell she wasn’t acting anymore. Vinda entered the scene with a chloroform covered cloth and roughly pressed it over Tina’s mouth and nose, holding the back of her head so that she couldn’t move away.   
“Mph!” Tina screamed as her mind grew clouded. She bucked her whole body against her bonds but within seconds the drug had knocked her unconscious. Her head slumped to the side as Vinda moved over to Queenie. She held the cloth against Queenie’s face as she struggled meekly. In less than ten seconds, she was unconscious as well.

“Good. That’ll do.” Rosier said, stalking back behind the camera to stop the film. “Take her back to her room to recover…” She ordered Abernathy, who immediately released Queenie from her bonds and scooped her into his arms. He gave Rosier a submissive nod as he left the woman alone with their real prisoner.

Vinda removed the film from the camera and rolled it into a small canister which she then secured in her dress pocket. She walked over to Tina’s unconscious frame, vulnerably exposed, blood weeping from her open cuts. She made sure she was breathing and tilted her head back so she wasn’t restricting her airway.   
“You’re a loud one.” She whispered as she conjured a cloth into her open palm. She rolled it into a long strip and pressed the middle passed Tina’s lips, gagging her. She tied the ends around the back of the woman’s head, not wanting to have to listen to her begging when she regained consciousness.

Queenie awoke in her own room, laying on top of the bed covers. Her mind was clouded and she struggled to recall how she got back to her bedroom. Moments later there was a swift knock on her door and without waiting for a response, Vinda entered holding a tray with a teapot and cups on it. She placed it down on the bedside table and sat on the end of the bed, staring down at Queenie.   
“How are you feeling?” She asked.

Hearing Vinda’s voice suddenly sparked her memory.   
“Tina!” She cried. “Hurting her like that was not part of what we discussed!” Angrily, she got up and made for the door. Vinda lightly grabbed her wrist.   
“We did what we had to in order to make it convincing, my dear.” Queenie peered inside her mind as saw that Vinda enjoyed watching Tina hurt and pulled free of her grip.   
“You are not to touch her again! Am I understood?” Queenie said, her voice more dominating than Vinda had ever heard it before. She scoffed before replying.   
“As you wish, Madame.”

She stormed down the hall towards where Tina was behind held. She gripped her wand tightly between her fingers, anger simmering to the surface. She burst into the cell to find Tina gagged in her seat, blood pooling in her lap. She was weak.   
“Tina!” She cried out. “I’m so so sorry! This wasn’t meant to happen!” Tina moaned weakly, unsure of how long she had been unconscious. Queenie pulled the fabric from between her sister’s lips so that it rested around her neck. She quickly healed Tina’s wounds the best she could and soaked up the blood. Her sister was left with a bare torso expect for her bra and blood staining her porcelain skin. She conjured a warm blanket and wrapped it around Tina’s shoulders.  
“Let… me… go…” Tina managed to say. Queenie listened to her thoughts and heard confusion and betrayal.   
“Teenie listen… I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” Queenie begged for her older sister’s understanding.   
“I don’t understand…” Tina’s voice was husky.   
“It’s for the great good. If I do as Grindelwald asks, then he’s gonna let me marry Jacob and then we’ll all be free.”   
“No.” Tina struggled. “Don’t you see? How can he love you when you allow yourself to treat others this way? Your own family, Queen. I’m your sister… I love you more than anything.”   
“You’re wrong!” Queenie struck back, “He’s mad about me.” Tina focused her eyes on her sister’s trying to get though.  
“Listen to me, honey… Stop this now, let me go – and we can leave here forever and you won’t have to take orders from that man anymore.” Tina said.   
“I need Newt to come here! On his own accord! That’s what was asked of me and I will do it!” Queenie voice shook. “It’s for the greater good. It will help him free the magical community. We’ll be free Teen!”   
“No! He’s manipulating you! You’re better than this!” Tina cried. “Do you seriously think he’s gonna let you be with Jacob? He hates the no-maj!”   
“NO, HE DOESN’T!” Queenie screamed, the same pain in her voice as when she screamed for Jacob to join her that night in the cemetery.   
“Queenie, listen to yourself!” Tina pained. Queenie read her mind again and was broken by what she heard.   
“I AM NOT CRAZY!” She exclaimed, pulling Tina’s gag back up into her mouth and leaving her sister screaming after her as she stormed out of the cell, tears streaming down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt starred up to the ceiling as the sun crept up his bedroom wall. His arm was stretched out to the side, feeling the cold side of the bed where Tina’s body should be resting. It had been almost two days and he hadn’t heard any news. Picket cooed from where he stood on Newt’s bedside table, sensing his anxiety. Newt extended his hand and allowed his bowtruckle companion to scuttle onto his arm and grip to his pyjama sleeve.   
“Where is she Pick?” Newt whispered.

As the sun rose further into the sky, Newt’s anxiety only grew. He was up before five in the morning crunching on some toast and sipping tea that he was too impatient to let cool. Just as London was beginning to wake there was a knock on his front door. Newt scrambled over, still in his nightclothes and swung the door open.   
“Tina?” He said as he stepped into the entranceway.

No one was there. He looked down to find a brown parchment envelop. There was no address printed on the front so it must have been hand delivered. The only disenable marking was “Scamander” written with purple ink in the top corner. The contents were obviously more than a letter judging by the budge inside the parchment. He stepped back inside and locked the door. He hastily ripped open the envelop and pulled out a cylindrical canister. Popping open the lid he realised that he was looking as a container of film. He drew his wand and enchanted the roll of film to display itself onto the far wall, using his wand as it’s projector.

What Newt saw, disturbed him to his very core. Tina and Queenie were being held in a dark cell, retrained and frightened. He watched in horror as Abernathy sliced open Tina’s chest and leg. He watched Tina’s face contort in agonised screams as Queenie protested at her side. A woman entered the frame and held a cloth to Tina’s face and tears ran down Newt’s face as he watched Tina’s body convulse until she fell unconscious. He could barely watch as the same was inflicted on Queenie.

When the film stopped the plastic dissolved into the air, leaving a horrific burning smell in his apartment. The only thing that remained was the envelope which now had an address burned onto the front. _Nurmengard Castle, Austria._

Angrily, Newt threw the envelope across the room and let out a pained scream. He knew he wouldn’t be able to legally leave the country and the man he used to get to Paris would likely report him if he ever saw him again. Newt hit his fist against the wall, shattering the plaster.   
“Ah sorry!” He blurted out. “Merlin…” He waved his wand and repaired the wall before racing down into his basement; the only place he knew could bring him comfort while he formulated a plan.

,___,  
[O.o]  
/)__)  
-"--"-

The dining room was silent while the awaited his arrival. Queenie was seated at the head of the table, opposite to where Grindelwald would take his place. Vinda was on one side, to Queenie’s left. Abernathy was further down the table to her right and many of their master’s most devoted followers populated the remaining seats.

Queenie fiddled with the fringe of her black dress. She felt quite exposed by its low neckline, but took pride in knowing that the outfit was chosen for her. Grindelwald had chosen to keep the young Goldstein quite close. It was his way of keeping control of her, but Queenie delighted in the attention. Vinda rolled her eyes as Queenie perked up when Gellert entered the room, a gloss black dinner jacket swung over his shoulders. Credence trailed behind him. Aurelius. She was still getting used to addressing him by his true name. Grindelwald took his seat and Aurelius beside him. Food materialised onto the table and Grindelwald began to eat, signalling everyone else to start.

Everyone was silent as they ate, as was the custom. However, Queenie listened intently to everyone’s thoughts.

Vinda was desperate to have sex with someone, anyone.   
Abernathy was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep.   
One of Grindelwald’s followers was thinking about Queenie and how much he wanted to slide his hands between her legs. She crossed her legs over when she heard that one.   
Grindelwald was thinking about Albus Dumbledore.   
And, most surprisingly, Aurelius wanted to see Tina. He blushed when he looked over to her and saw her staring at him.

When dinner had concluded and the post dining discussion petered out, Queenie made her way over to Aurelius, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.   
“I know you were listening…” He said softly.   
“I was.” She replied as he rose from the table. “I can take you to her… if that’s what you’d like?” The young man nodded.

Tina stirred as she heard footsteps approaching the cell. She raised her head up towards the door and braced herself for anything. She was surprised when Credence stood on the other side of the doorframe, Queenie trailing behind him. He bent down at her feet and reached up to remove her gag. She panted as he pulled it down and stared into his eyes, searching for reassurance.   
“I appreciate what you tried to do.” He whispered.   
“Credence…” Tina gasped.   
“It’s Aurelius now.” He replied.   
“What?”   
“My name is Aurelius Dumbledore…” He saw confusion in her eyes. “Grindelwald had told me the truth and restored my name to me.”   
“That man,” Tina chose her words carefully, “he’s using you, manipulating you into doing what he wants.”   
“No Tina, he’s opened my eyes. I know who I am.”   
“Do you?” Tina said in disbelief. “How do you know he’s not lying to you?”   
“Be quiet, Tina. You don’t understand.” Queenie chimed in.   
“What’s wrong with you?” Tina’s anger bubbled. “I am your sister, Queenie.”  
“I’m doing what I have to do.” Queenie said. “It’s not my fault that you’ve chosen the wrong side! Aurelius, time to leave.” Queenie said, turning around to leave. “I really am sorry, Teen. But this is out of my hands.”   
“It is not! Stop lying to yourself!” Tina called after her before erupting into a coughing fit, her throat incredibly dry. Once her younger sister had disappeared, Aurelius turned and saw dried tear tracks separating the dirt stains on Tina’s cheeks.

“What’s the spell for water?” He asked tenderly, pulling a wand from his pocket.   
“Aguamenti.” Tina croaked. Aurelius gently tilted her head back and encouraged her to open her mouth.   
“Aguamenti.” He poured cool water passed her lips and she gulped it down without hesitation. “I’m going to look after you now…” _Just like you did for me_. He thought. He wrapped his arms around her weak frame, embracing her, in order to whisper in her ear.   
“When Newt comes to rescue you… will you take me with you?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry there was such a long break between chapters!!!

“I had to tell someone…” Newt said softly as he sat across from his brother. Theseus’ face was blank and still paler than Newt was used to seeing him. Ever since that night, when they had lost Leta, Theseus hadn’t been the same.   
“I’m glad you told me.” Theseus said without looking up.   
“I’m sorry to ask this of you… but I need you to help me get to Austria.” Newt frowned. “Tina – both of them – they need me.”   
“It’s sure to be a trap.” His brother replied.   
“I know, but do I have a choice? They could already be...” Newt stopped himself as he felt a pang in his throat. He couldn’t say it. He wouldn’t admit the possibility that Tina could already be gone.   
“I could lose my job.” Theseus said.   
“Those women could lose their lives!” Newt suddenly stood up, his hands dove into his pockets and he bowed his head as he was suddenly ashamed of his outburst. He took a breath before searching for his next words. “I know it feels like you’ve lost everything, Theseus. But you haven’t. You have me, and Tina and I – well, I was going to ask to marry her soon. And then, who knows, you may be an uncle-“   
“I DID LOSE EVERYTHING!” Theseus burst. His face turned red as he struggled to hold back tears. “LETA WAS EVERYTHING!” He dropped his head into his hands as he shook. “AND NOW SHE’S GONE!” Newt stepped closer and placed a hand on his back. He knew he didn’t have say anything, but he still felt guilty.

,___,  
[O.o]  
/)__)  
-"--"-

Queenie woke the next morning feeing a sense of intrusion. Someone else was on the property. Newt.

She immediately knocked on Abernathy’s door.   
“He’s here!” She shouted through the wood. “Wake him!” She ran down the hall to Vinda’s room.   
“Hey!” She banged her fist on the door, “He’s here, it’s time.”

Tina woke hours ago. Her hands were numb from where her restraints were biting into her and she had now gone days without food. All she could hear was the sound of her own breathing. The room was pitch dark meaning she couldn’t see anything apart from the slither of light that came through underneath the cell’s door.

Just as she was drifting back off to sleep she heard a soft scratching sound coming from the wall behind her. Slowly, it began to get louder and faster. She craned her neck in attempt to see what was happening but the room was still too dark. Then a tiny whole appeared and light began to creep in.   
“Tina?” She heard a familiar voice whisper.   
“NEWT! IN HERE!” She cried, goose-bumps plucking up on her skin at the sound of his voice.   
“REDUCTO!” Tina heard him shout and the wall behind her collapsed and she was finally able to see. Newt scurried around to be in front of Tina, tucking his Niffler back into his coat.   
“How did you?” Tina exclaimed as Newt flicked his wand at her bonds, instantly severing them. Before he could reply her hands were on either side of his face pulling him in for a desperate kiss. They both closed their eyes and indulged in the reunion.   
“Where is your sister?” Newt said, confused.   
“Newt, she’s the one that caused this… she tricked me.” She suddenly got her thoughts in order. “They want you here. Grindelwald was desperate to get you here!”   
“Then let’s go!” Newt took her by the hand and pulled her from the chair.   
“Wait!” Tina said, tightening her grip on her lover’s fingers. “Credence – Aurelius wants to come with us. We can’t leave him!”   
“Aurelius? What are you talking about?”  
“That’s his real name! Aurelius Dumbledore! He came to me and asked me to take him with us… he isn’t safe here, Newt.”

Without realising the time they were wasting, the couple bickered about Credence for too many precious seconds, allowing their enemy to barge into the cell without warning.   
“Expelliarmus!” Vinda shouted. Newt’s wand flew into her hand and Newt instinctively pulled Tina under his arm, protecting her in her frail state.   
“Took you long enough.” Queenie exclaimed with a large sigh.   
“Imperio.” Vinda cursed Newt and forced him to grab Tina by the back of the neck. “Let’s go.”

“Newt stop! You’re hurting me!” He had one hand clutching the back of Tina’s neck and the other digging into her bicep, pulling her along behind Vinda, Queenie and Abernathy. “Newt! Snap out of it!”   
“Shut her up would you…” Queenie hissed. Newt adjusted his grip so that the hand that held her neck now wrapped around the back of her head and over her mouth. Tina struggled and tried to speak but the shock that her partner was being so rough with her was enough to subdue her a little.

They were marched into Grindelwald’s private quarters where the couple was forced to kneel in front of Gellert. The imperious curse was lifted from Newt and tears pooled in his eyes after he realised what he had done.   
“It’s alright.” Tina mouthed, hoping to reassure him. The pair were just far enough apart that they weren’t able to reach each other.

The room went silent, with just the sound of the fire crackling in the corner bringing the space to life. Grindelwald waved a finger and Queenie, signalling her to go closer. When she approached he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled.   
“Thank you for this my dear. You shall be greatly rewarded.” He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She left the room accompanied by her posse and Gellert was finally alone with his prize.

He gleefully rubbed his hands together as he examined his prey. The woman he’d always sought to humiliate and the man she loved. The man who was Dumbledore’s only pawn who he actually cared for.   
“Mr Scamander.” He addressed Newt without standing up. “Would you please remove miss Goldstein’s clothes?” 


	7. Chapter 7

“I beg your pardon?” Newt let out, ever the gentleman.   
“I don’t repeat myself, Mr Scamander.” Grindelwald growled in a low voice. “Do it, or I will…” He let his order hang in the air as Newt turned to face Tina. She gave a quick nod, though her terrified expression she gave him permission to come closer.

Newt shuffled over on his knees towards his girlfriend. Twitching slightly, he raised his fingers to her top buttons and gently unpicked them, making his way down her torso until the material parted. He lifted the shirt up off her shoulders and slid it down her arms leaving it draped on the ground behind her. Tina moved to undo the buttons on her trousers but Grindelwald intervened, jolting her with a quick jolt of electricity.   
“Ah!” She flinched and fell into Newt’s arms.   
“None of that now. That’s his job.” Gellert chuckled. Tina lowered her hands, making eye contact with their tormentor. Newt awkwardly fiddled with the top of her trousers, surprisingly he had never done this step himself before. They loosened and he shimmied them down past her hips so they lay at her knees. Tina stood up and allowed Newt to help her step out of them. Newt looked away as Tina stood before both men in her black underwear. She tucked her hair behind her ears and tried to take slow deep breaths.   
“It appears you aren’t finished there, Newton.” Grindelwald said in a normal tone, but Tina could tell this was exciting him. Newt moved to undo Tina’s bra but their spectator stopped him.   
“No no, use these.” He conjured a large pair of sewing scissors into his hand and levitated them over to Newt. He took them and was shocked when he could see his own reflection in the blades. “Right down the middle, my boy.” Gellert directed.

Without saying a word, Newt rose and pulled the front of Tina’s bra away from her chest. Her chest inflated sporadically as he carefully slid the blade between the material and her skin.   
SNIP!   
The material fell from Tina’s body as she gasped. Her breasts perked up at their sudden exposure and her face grew red with embarrassment.   
“Alright?” Newt checked in.   
“Yep.” Tina huffed. Newt held the scissors against her hip and began to cut into the material of her panties. Tina felt like he was snipping through her dignity as he cut through both legs of the covering until he was able to pull it away from her body and discard it on the floor. Tina clasped her hands in front of her so that they covered her a little and turned her head to Grindelwald.  
“Why are you doing this?” She spat, “What is the purpose?”   
“Tina…” Newt whispered, afraid that her rebellion might cause a punishment.   
“Because I enjoy it, Miss Goldstein. And it is obviously degrading for you.” Gellert formulated his words carefully. “Now undress Mr Scamander so we can actually begin.”   
“Begin what?” Tina’s cheeks blushed as she crossed her arms in front of her.   
“Follow my instructions!” He shocked her with his wand again, causing her to crumple over in pain. Newt took her by the shoulders, his touch reassuring her.

Tina gave Grindelwald one last glare before removing Newt’s coat and un buttoning his vest and white shirt. With one motion she took off all his layers leaving his scars on display. She hooked her fingers around the fastenings of his trousers and shimmied them down passed his hip bones. As instructed, she cut away his underwear and took his hand when she was done. Grindelwald didn’t move, but he smiled.   
“Perfect.” He purred. “Tell me Mr Scamander, why are you so loyal to Dumbledore?” Newt pressed his lips tightly together. “Never mind, you will be loyal to me before long.” Newt shook his head.   
“No.” He spat.   
“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure.” He directed his wand at Tina, “Imperio!”

Tina’s eyes grew clouded and her expression of fear vanished.   
“Tina?” Newt said, but she slapped him across the face. “Ah!” Newt cupped his cheek where she had struck him. He watched as she curled her right hand into a fist. “Stop!” He cried, trying to dart away. A bewitched Tina cornered him and drove her fist into his stomach, hard. Newt quickly looped his arms around her torso pinning her arms, trying not to hurt her. Grindelwald chuckled at Newt’s efforts but simply made Tina to kick him between the legs.   
“Renounce your loyalty to Albus, and maybe I’ll stop.” Gellert shouted. Newt crumbled at Tina’s blow but she clawed her hands around his neck. He was stronger than her, but he did not want to hurt her. “She’s trying to kill you, Newton! Hit her back!”   
“No!” Newt cried out. Tina’s fingers squeezed his throat. “Tina!” Without enough oxygen going to his brain, Newt felt himself passing out. He feared what Grindelwald would do to Tina if he was unconscious. He quickly knocked her legs out from under her and pushed her backwards onto the floor. He landed on top of her, straddling either side of her body. She growled like an animal as she pushed against his chest, but he quickly grasped hold of her wrists and drove them into the floor on both sides of her head. “Tina stop!” He begged.

“Is there something you need to say to me Newt?” Gellert released Tina from his clutches. She stared up at Newt in horror, having no memory of what had just occurred. Now their naked bodies were pressed together as he held her to the ground.   
“Newt?” She croaked.   
“Hold on, Teen.” He whispered. Tears of embarrassment, confusion and fear swelled in Tina’s eyes.   
“Are you loyal to me, boy?” Gellert was still sitting on the bed. Newt quickly released Tina and scooped her into his bare arms, she clung to him desperately.   
“Never.” Newt said, trying to reassure Tina with his eyes. Silently promising to protect her from whatever would happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

“Come here, Miss Goldstein.” Grindelwald pointed at the floor in front of where he sat. Tina shook her head.   
“No.” She moved to kneel beside Newt. They watched as Grindelwald’s facial expression changed from patience to frustration to amusement.   
“Don’t make me do this myself.” Gellert huffed. Newt wrapped his arms around Tina’s shoulders.

Without warning, Grindelwald sprung up from the edge of the bed and closed the space between him and his victims. He grabbed Tina by the hair and proceeded to pull her out of Newt’s grasp and back towards the bed. He bent Tina over so her face was buried in the linen but her backside was on display. She was crying now, unable to be stoic any longer. He landed a huge wack down on her and looked to see Newt’s reaction. Unsurprisingly, he winced as though he himself had been struck.   
“Tell me you will be loyal to me, Newton. That you will follow my orders.” Gellert summoned the pair of scissors back into his hand. Newt shook his head. Grindelwald transfigured the scissors into a dagger and rolled Tina over so her chest was facing up. He placed his hand on her forehead and all her movements ceased, she was immobilised.   
“Dumbledore will…” Newt began.   
“He’ll what?” Gellert scoffed. “What has he ever done to reward you for your efforts boy? Admit your loyalty to me and help me take away his power.”   
“I won’t.” Newt retorted.   
“Fine.” Gellert said but he turned the blade to Tina and began to cut just above her right hip.

“Ahhh!” She gargled out a scream. “S-stop-p-p! Plea-please!”   
“Stop!” Newt cried out.   
“Tell me what I want to hear.” Gellert said as he finished carving the first ‘G’ into the woman’s flesh.   
“I… I will be loyal to you!” Newt threw his hands in the air, desperate for him to stop. Grindelwald was almost disappointed that he didn’t get to finish his design; but Newt kept talking. “I will do what you ask, but only if I know Tina is safe! You won’t touch her again!”

“Well!” Gellert clapped his hands together, “That was easier than I thought it would be. And yes of course Miss Goldstein will be kept in good condition.” He waved his wand at her and she was picked up and thrown into a tall thin cage that he conjured from the air.   
“Newt!” She cried out as the door slammed shut and she crumpled against the bars, blood dripping from her hip.

Grindelwald approached Newt and waved his wand at him fabricating new clothes onto the man’s body. A dark green trench coat and black trousers, Newt’s style with a darker colour palette.   
“She will be safe, as long as you do as you’re told.” Gellert took Newt by the face. “Do you understand?” Newt gave a pained nod.   
“How do I know I can trust you?” he said desperately.   
“You don’t.”

Newt turned to look back at Tina before having the last word.   
“If you hurt her; I will kill you.” He said through his teeth. Grindelwald knew he meant it, but he didn’t punish him for his words. Instead, he took a folded piece of parchment from his pocket and thrust it into Newt’s hand.   
“Go.” He hissed, pushing the boy by the shoulders towards the door.

Once Newt was gone, Gellert turned back to face the woman cowering in her cage. There wasn’t enough room for her to sit down in a comfortable position, so she was forced to stand, bracing herself against the bars. He walked towards her and she pressed herself to the wall, trying to make as much space between them as possible.   
“Come, let me fix you.” Gellert said, emotionless. Tina shook her head and pressed her eyes closed. Grindelwald reached his arm through the bars and grabbed her leg, pulling her to the front of the cage. He pressed his hand gently against the wound he had created on her hip and healed it until it was a thick white scar. Ugly against her porcelain skin. He kissed her thigh before conjuring her a ball gown and draping it from his arm.   
“Isn’t it beautiful?” He said. He didn’t expect her to reply but he saw her eyeing the dress with intrigue. “I am hosting a gala tonight, and you shall be my guest of honour.  
“What are you celebrating?” Tina croaked.   
“The fall of Albus Dumbledore.”

,___,  
[O.o]  
/)__)  
-"--"-

Newt was met by Vinda Rosier in the hallway outside. Before he had time to examine the parchment he was given Rosier grabbed his sleeve and tapped her wand to his wrist. A bronze cuff circulated its way around it and glowed gold before fading and feeling cool against his skin.  
“This will track your movements.” She said bluntly before taking hold of his bicep and leading him towards the door. “Follow the instructions carefully.” She said before handing him his wand and pushing him out into the cold. “That cuff can remove your hand if I tell it to.” Vinda tutted her tongue between her teeth before slamming the huge door leaving Newt feeling nauseous.


End file.
